Razzle Dazzle
Razzle Dazzle, simply nicknamed RD on occasions, is the Omnitrix’s DNA sample of a Wilrammortra from the planet of Neost'pia, known for its planetary atmosphere mostly containing Neon gas. He is free-to-use with the optional choice of anyone using him providing me credit. Appearance Razzle Dazzle is a tall, lanky humanoid alien, standing nearly 7 feet tall and weighing an estimated 300 pounds. Razzle Dazzle’s skin is leathery in texture, pale-color in color, and covered in jagged, stripe-like formations of multicolored streaks of varying shades of the primary colors, including red, blue, yellow, and even secondary colors, such as green, purple, and orange, with a usual dominant color throughout their body with the most common being the three primary colors and rare genetic mutations resulting into other non-secondary color fusions, such as brown and pink. In the case of 16-year-old Ben Tennyson of the Prime universe, his primary color is that of green, influenced by the Omnitrix. Razzle Dazzle have a pointed face with large eyes, primarily white with glowing pupils, green if used by Prime Ben, an absence of a nose, as Wilrammortra’s primarily breathe through sections of their skin, wide lip-less mouths, sharp black teeth, and a white tongue, along with long limbs, pointed fingertips that vaguely resemble claws but are merely just the protruding outline of the bone visible through the skin, an absence of nails, and six flexible, movable pointed horns that emerge from their head that express current emotions, standing upwards if threatened and smoothing them downwards if relaxing, and are each colored a different color of the six natural colors that coat their skin. Again, if used by 16-year-old Ben Tennyson of the Prime universe, the Omnitrix symbol would be located on his outer right shoulder and his outfit would consist of a slim jumpsuit with an exposed stomach, sleeves cut off halfway down his biceps and thighs, visible green pads on his shoulders and knees, and a green headband around their forehead. Powers and Abilities Néokinesis: Razzle Dazzle and all of the Wilrammortra species are capable of manipulating Neon gas, a monatomic, one-atom gas that under standard conditions, is colorless, odorless, inert, lacking the ability or strength to move on its own, and glows bright orange-red if under low pressure with an electric current passing through it. Neon gas is generated out of Razzle Dazzle’s skin via being exhaled from the respiratory system and takes on a multicolored state. Razzle Dazzle’s generation and manipulation over said gas grants him his two primary abilities listed below, though Razzle Dazzle is capable of using Neon gas for weak aerokinetic attacks. Phreatic Explosions: By rapidly converting manipulated Neon gas into liquid and back into a gas, Razzle Dazzle can self-detonate the Neon gas and create boiling phreatic explosions that gain increasing destruction the more Neon gas or flammable, explosive substances it is exposed to. Razzle Dazzle is capable of easily generating enough Neon gas and self-detonating it within just a few seconds to create an explosion powerful enough to completely destroy the foundation of a large house. Photokinesis: Razzle Dazzle can generate and manipulate blinding bursts of glowing-white light from his eyes or taking on a differently-colored state if fired from the multicolored tips of his horns. Razzle Dazzle gains this ability via absorbing heat and solar radiation from the sun and is powerful enough to blind someone, set flammable objects on fire, and if concentrated enough, fire incinerating optic blasts that can melt metal. Electricity Generation: Razzle Dazzle can generate bursts of multicolored electricity from his body, resulting in his pale-white second taking on a reddish-orange hue, similar to Neon gas when under low pressure and exposed to an electric current. Razzle Dazzle is able to emit electricity via supercharging absorbed solar radiation within his body and though Razzle Dazzle can not manipulate said electricity, Razzle Dazzle can release violent bursts from his body in powerful auras that can repel foes back. Enhanced Strength/Durability/Agility/Dexterity: Razzle Dazzle has enhanced strength, durability, and agility compared to the average human, but can be countered with a being of above-average physiology. Razzle Dazzle’s species of Wilrammortra are known to be naturally gentle beings and have developed enhanced dexterity. Temperature Immunity: As Razzle Dazzle is able to absorb solar radiation and heat from the Earth’s sun into his body to generate bursts of white light or electricity from his body, Razzle Dazzle is naturally very resistant to high temperatures, able to withstand extremely hot or cold climates. Weaknesses Destructive Explosions: Even in small amounts, Razzle Dazzle’s generated Neon gas can be detonated into extremely powerful explosions that can easily destroy huge sections of surroundings nearby, leaving Razzle Dazzle as an alien that should not be used in enclosed or dangerous settings. Blinding: If Razzle Dazzle’s eyes are suddenly forcefully covered, he’ll lose all concentration toward his optic beams but if the material shielding them is flammable, he can still release his optic beams to either burn or melt it away. Solar Dependence: Razzle Dazzle loses his ability to generate his light and electricity-based attacks if he is not exposed to the sun for long periods of time, and can generally weaken Razzle Dazzle’s strength and durability. Hydro Vulnerability: Razzle Dazzle has a very slight vulnerability toward water, as it can painfully electrocute him if he is exposed to water while generating his electrical attacks. Though if not, Razzle Dazzle is unaffected. Alien Species Lore Upon being born, Wilrammortra’s are born without horns and with faded multicolored splotches throughout their body and over the course of a time estimated to be around 33 human days, they sprout their horns and gain more vibrant color splotches by absorbing solar radiation from the sun near Neost’pia. Upon the end of the 33rd day, the Wilrammortra has reached adolescence but will spend another additional 33 days of metamorphosis, growing taller and at the end of the 66th day, the Wilrammortra has officially become an adult and has a lifespan of 120 Earth years. Stated above, Wilrammortra’s are gentle, dexterous, and surprisingly intelligent creatures, capable of easily learning speech patterns and be fully speaking by the end of their 66 days of growth upon being born. Wilrammortra’s are very peaceful beings and their societies have very minimal violence, where their societies also worship the art of “'Neoso'”, creating abstract art from manipulating the neon gas within the planet’s atmosphere, and even outsiders to the planet of Neost’pia consider Neoso a very glamorous, eye-widening practice that its dexterous beauty can only be understood if seen in person. Wilrammortra’s are also known to worship the alien species of Pyronites, as they see them as stunning angelic creatures of manipulated heat, as the two species have a mutual relationship of each other and due to their immunity toward extreme heat, can visit each other’s planets. Home Planet Lore Neost’pia itself is a small planet with thin gorges that run through the planet, being the edges of the large tectonic plates that makes up the crust of Neost’pia. Its atmosphere is a combination of mostly Neon gas and oxygen. Neost’pia is covered in large geysers that once every 3.5 Earth years, release volcanic blasts of plasma energy that Wilrammortra’s absorb for nutrients that aid in their natural ability to create Neon gas. The planet of Neost’pia is present within the same galaxy of the star Pyros, where the alien species of Pyronites are present, and are the global source of heat for the entire planet of Neost’pia, resulting in its high geo-temperature and soft multicolored glow from absorbed solar energy given off by the Pyros star. Despite being natural calm creatures, the Wilrammortra’s are violent slayers of the predatory Crabdozer species that drifts around near the atmosphere of Pyros, crashes into the star, feed for a certain amount of time, and journey back into outer space by riding solar flares. Wilrammortra’s primarily use their self-detonating explosions of Neon gas to either shatter and break the rocky hide that covers their body, or damage their nerve systems. After death, Wilrammortra’s usually then extract remaining strips of Crabdozer hide and create materials from it, including tools, armor, and even jewelry, where they sell to either Pyros or alien outsiders that visit each planet for a profit. They may also extract Crabdozer bone, organs, and flesh to be sold for varying reasons, though usually consumption by non-Pyronite alien outsiders, as Crabdozer meat is considered a very rare delicacy from not only how hard it is to encounter Crabdozers at the blazing-hot planets of Pyros and Neost’pia, but killing them, as Crabdozers are violent, relentless creatures with near-indestructible, fire-proof hides. Trivia * Razzle Dazzle's nickname means "a confusing or colorful often gaudy action or display", revealing Razzle Dazzle's ability to confuse his foes via blinding them with his light-based attacks and his multicolored body. * Razzle Dazzle’s species name of “Wilrammortra” is a combination of the first letters of both of the first and last names of William Ramsay and Morris Travers, the two who not only discovered Neon, but Argon, Krypton, Xenon, and later, created Radon. * Razzle Dazzle’s home planet name of “Neost’pia” is a combination of “Neos”, the Greek word Neon is named after, meaning “new” and the slightly corrupted word of “utopia”, referring to the complex, pure societies that the Wilrammortra have created. * Razzle Dazzle was considered to be given the ability to fly via manipulating an aerokinetic aura of Neon gas around his body, but while plausible, was scrapped due to simply feeling Razzle Dazzle having the ability of flight was unfitting. * The placement of the Omnitrix symbol of Razzle Dazzle if used by teenager Prime Ben Tennyson is inspired by the Omnitrix symbol placement of 10 or 11-year-old Four Arms from the original series, though mirrored as his Omnitrix symbol is on the left shoulder. * The movable horns of Wilrammortra’s that point upwards if threatened are inspired by the flaps on the side of a frilled lizard’s neck. * The mutual relationship between the Pyronites and Wilrammortra’s are inspired by the mutual relationships of the unnamed species of Ball Weevil and Atrocians, the species of The Worst. The Atrocians are filthy slobs who can’t clean up after themselves, and the species of Ball Weevil use their natural ability to generate sticky balls of plasma to collect up all their filth and detonate them. * The whole process of Razzle Dazzle self-detonating Neon gas to create a phreatic explosion takes only an estimated 2.54 seconds. * Razzle Dazzle has his own catchphrase: "Hit 'em with the ol' RAZZLE DAZZLE!" * If Ben were to use Razzle Dazzle, he'd not only usually use said catchphrase, but for dramatic effect, would snap his dominant hand's fingers right as he detonates a huge amount of Neon gas to create a massive explosion. Category:Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:User:XxXWTBxXx Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Gas Aliens Category:Light Aliens Category:Electric Aliens Category:Temperature-Resistant Aliens